


berceuse (摇篮曲)

by windyfine29168



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Codependency, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyfine29168/pseuds/windyfine29168
Summary: Eddy睡不着，Brett帮了个忙
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 19





	berceuse (摇篮曲)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willurosinmybow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/gifts).
  * A translation of [berceuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689056) by [willurosinmybow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow). 



> 本篇是willurosinmybow太太《berceuse》的中文翻译。  
> 请给原文疯狂点kudos，译文完全没有体现原文的精髓。

电影结束后，Brett转向Eddy，推了推靠在自己身上的Eddy，“嘿，这真不错！”

他没有得到回应，在黑暗中小心翼翼地凝视着Eddy。当他们刚开始看电影的时候，还只是傍晚，太阳还没落山，所以他们也没开房间里的灯。现在，除了正放着片尾字幕的闪闪烁烁的电脑屏，房间一片漆黑，他仅仅能看见Eddy闭着的眼睛。

Brett叹了口气，拿起手机，刷起脸书。在片尾字幕放完，音乐停止时，Eddy猛的醒来。“ahhhhhha。”Eddy昏昏沉沉地，“Graaaaagh。”

Brett忍不住了，开始嘲笑他。

*

Eddy第四次在晚上看电影的中途睡着了。Brett等他醒来后，轻轻锤了下他肩膀:“如果你觉得无聊的话，我们可以不做这个的。” 

“不！”Eddy惊慌地叫道，突然睡意全无，“我没有不耐烦，只是……”

“bro，”Brett不赞同地扬起眉毛。

“我喜欢电影和这一切，我只是最近睡眠不好，并且，嗯，不知道为什么在你旁边特别容易入睡，当然不是因为你很无聊！你让我觉得安全，还有……哎，我不知道。”Eddy低头，盯着自己的手。 

回过头来想想，Eddy最近看上去很疲劳。Brett有点歉疚，他居然没有注意到这一点，多年以来，他知道，Eddy最少的时候睡不够七小时。“如果能帮到你的话，我可以呆在这里。”Brett不加思索的说。 

Eddy的头突然抬起来，看起来可怜巴巴的，感激的说:“真的吗？你不介意吗？” 

好吧，Brett现在说不出“不”字了。“没事的，”他说，“我认为有些人需要在我们的视频一直保持清醒，对吧？” 

Eddy扑哧一声笑了，“这可能也能让我们的编辑精神正常。”

* 

Brett拿了件Eddy的T恤当睡衣，不顾Eddy的反对，用手指刷了牙。Eddy说他有一把没用过的牙刷放在柜子里，只要给他一点时间就能找出来。(Brett了解他，他的柜子就是个灾难。)他随意选了左半边床，在Eddy洗漱时爬了上去，取下眼镜放在床头柜上。

“准备好关灯了吗？”Eddy走出浴室。

“好。”Brett半睡半醒，沙哑的说。可能他也应该睡觉了。

关灯了，Brett听见Eddy小心的走进房间，爬上床，躺在他身边。床垫因他的体重稍稍下陷。床很棒，并且很大，所以他们不会碰到，但不知怎么的让人感觉很温馨，又有些暧昧。尽管他们在长途旅行时无数次靠在彼此肩膀上入眠，尽管他们在酒店时睡在一张床上。“我只是提醒下你。”Brett嘟囔着，“我睡觉时喜欢抱着别人。” 

“嗯”Eddy打了个哈欠，“看到了我才信。”

*

Brett像往常一样九点钟起床——如果没有闹钟提前叫醒他的话。但这却不是他熟悉的环境——阳光从百叶窗流淌进房间，羽绒被的材质也不一样。他在床头柜上摸着眼镜，直到他看清Eddy睡在自己身边才反应过来。噢，对了，他在Eddy家。 

Eddy在他背后，嘴巴微张，头发乱乱的。Brett禁不住深情地向他微笑。 

Brett滑下床铺，Eddy动都没动一下。咖啡？咖啡。找咖啡花了Brett一点时间(为什么Eddy的东西总是该死的杂乱无章？)他刚开始煮咖啡的时候，有光脚踩地板的声音传来。

Eddy的头发格外凌乱，向四周炸开。闻到咖啡味让Eddy清醒了一点，但他仍然看起来迷迷糊糊的。他跌跌撞撞地走向Brett，给了他一个大大的拥抱，“谢谢你，兄弟，你可能不知道我多需要一个好的睡眠。”

Brett轻轻地拍了拍Eddy的肩膀，“没事的，你就告诉我什么时候就好。”

*

Eddy保证他过了周末就会好。当然星期一他又看起来和屎一样，哈欠连天，台词也说的结结巴巴的。 

“噢，不。”Brett说，“我今天晚上就来。”

他回了趟家，收拾了点衣服和一把牙刷放包里。回到Eddy家，Eddy坐在沙发上，手肘撑在大腿上，忧郁地盯着空中。Brett一进来，他就坐直了，叹息道“说真的，我能——” 

“不行，”Brett把包放在浴室门口，掏出牙刷，Eddy跟了上来，看着他刷牙。 

“你真的不用——”Eddy又开始拒绝。Brett漱完口，取下眼镜洗脸。他脱下T恤扔在地上，俯下身子在包里找件新的。

“来吧，准备睡觉。”Brett蹦蹦跳跳地出了浴室，手里拿着件新T恤。 

Eddy有点像是被定住了，眼睛盯着Brett裸露的上半身。Brett用挑剔的眼光看了看自己，他的腹肌也不值得大书特书，但他身材也没走样，对吧？“啊，好。”Eddy突然说，“我会去的。” 

Eddy的床实在太舒服了。等Eddy上床的时候，Brett又快要睡着了。在上床之后，Eddy挨着Brett，轻柔地说:“谢谢你，兄弟。”Brett都能感受到Eddy身上散发出的热量。 “别说了，睡觉吧。”两人纷纷进入梦乡。

*

又过了几个晚上——星期四的早晨，Brett醒来的时候，他正蜷在Eddy身边，脸埋在Eddy头发里。他放松极了，一点也不想被打扰。过了一会儿，Eddy醒了。这时还没那么尴尬。“唔姆，我猜你醒了。”Eddy说。过了一会，Brett开始挠Eddy痒痒，Eddy歇斯底里地尖叫起来。

“不公平！不公平！我还没醒呢！”Eddy在笑声的间隙里喊道，他在床上扭来扭去，最后掉下了床。

“你都已经醒了，煮咖啡去。”Brett窝在Eddy之前躺着的暖暖的地方。

Eddy叹了口气，“谁叫你这么可爱呢？”他嘟囔着，走向厨房。

Brett微微笑了笑，又闭了会眼睛。

等等，

可爱？

*

一周又一周，一个月过去了，Brett几乎都住在了Eddy家。他在柜子里找他的牛仔夹克时，才意识到这一点。当他打开柜子后，东西像山体滑坡一样掉下来。因为这是Eddy的柜子，不是他自己的。 

“啊，真对不起。”他对走进来寻找噪音来源的Eddy说。

“该死，对不起。”Eddy赶快帮忙把东西塞回柜子里。

Eddy停顿了一下，紧张地伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道吗，你几乎都住在这儿了。”

“啊？”

“所以我应该清掉一点垃圾玩意儿，给你弄点放东西的地方。”

“啊，你真的不用——”

“但你也不用每晚都陪我，就为了让我像个正常人一样睡个好觉啊。”

“这不也帮到我了吗？”Brett说，他对Eddy耸耸肩，“有你在这让我也睡得更好了。并且知道你真的睡了觉，让我感觉好多了。”

“啊。”Eddy轻轻地说，“好吧，既然这样，我给你清出一块地方放你的东西。”

*

“晚安，Brett。”

“晚安，Eddy。”

Brett睡着的时候手臂轻轻擦过Eddy的。早上起床时，Brett紧贴着Eddy的背，偶尔还在Eddy的怀里醒来。

说真的，这也不太坏。他也不愿改变现状。

*

“晚安。”Brett小声说，确认一下Eddy有没有睡着。Eddy翻了个身，身体撑在Brett上方。“晚安”，Eddy吻了Brett嘴角。

Brett瞪大了眼睛。灯已经关了，但他能听见Eddy在明白自己干了什么后的急促呼吸，能够感觉到Eddy的身体紧绷着，随时准备逃走。Brett只能环着Eddy，不让他跑。

“我不是故意的，对不起。”Eddy小声说，“我不记得了。”

“你忘记什么了，你真的是这个意思吗？”

“你能——”Eddy说，短暂的挣扎了一下。Brett不放开他，Eddy只好放弃，“你指的是什么呢？”

“你说抱歉。”Brett说。他只能毫无保留地看见黑暗中Eddy闪亮的眼睛，只能感觉到Eddy的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，拂过那紧抓着Eddy胳膊的手指。Eddy倾过身来，亲了亲Brett的指尖。“不”，他反抗道。

“谢天谢地”Brett说，脸紧贴着Eddy，用自己的唇找上Eddy的。

*

像昨晚那样，他们醒来时也紧紧缠在一起。

“我觉得你就像只鱿鱼。”Eddy自言自语，“总有一天，你会在睡梦里勒死我。”

“太糟了”，Brett笑了起来，“我觉得你就该承担这种风险。”

Eddy回以微笑，“这当然值得。”

“可不是嘛。”Brett开始挠Eddy痒痒，直到Eddy摔下床，去为他们煮咖啡。


End file.
